gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Wolff
enter the gym.]] Mark Wolff (Japanese: いかりやビオランテ, Ikariya Biollante) is a former wrestler, former performer, former fitness model, owner of the MarkWolff.com and WolfPacCash.com websites, co-owner of the Jockbutt.com website, former director for Mark Wolff Productions, and former boxer. He was born in 1967 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and was first found in a video with footage from Lords of the Lockerroom. Mark Wolff's penis size is 20.32 cm (8 inches). His main attack in wrestling is hitting and scratching while yelling. Names His fan nickname comes from the rose kaiju, Biollante, as in a video from the film Wolff's World, a rose was used to cover his crotch when Mark Wolff fought against Philippe Nicolas, his French opponent. Ikariya comes from one of Billy Herrington's soramimi, 'Ikariya-san' from him saying "Look that ass, huh!?" from Lords of the Lockerroom. Mark Wolff used the name Blake Onassis as his alias when he first started modeling and acting. History In 1982 at the age of 15, Mark began to work out with weights, while in his basement. In 1984 at the age of 17, Mark joined his first gym. In 1989 at the age of 22, Mark competed in his first gym contest. In 1993 at the age of 26, Mark discovered adult cinematography, adult photography, and adult film acting when a scout working for Colt magazine approached him, at Gold's Gym in Venice, Los Angeles, California. Six months later in the same year, Mark shot with Jim French for Colt and had his adult career expand from there. In 1995, Mark began to become a bodybuilder and male fitness model who appeared in gay porn movies, photo sets, and magazines including bodybuilding and male erotica such as Men's Workout, Men's Exercise, and Playgirl, that showed off his impressive physique. Mark has competed in 15 bodybuilding contests over a ten year period; starting from 1989 to 1999. He never had aspirations to go pro, but loved to workout. Mark got up to a junior national level and as a heavyweight, his contest size was 5'10" ft and 210 lbs. He did not want to go any further than that and he was fine with it. His reasoning for that was to lose less of the aesthetic look and to maintain symmetric bodybuilding. He never had sex with other men, but he did wrestle in the nude with them. And sometimes masturbated with them, as clearly shown in several of the films, such as in Lords of the Lockerroom and Gladiators. He has performed in films produced by Can-Am Productions and Vista Video International. These films were most likely shot and located in California, USA. Mark went into web business back in 1999 and created the distributor/studio Mark Wolff Productions after graduating from college. His first website, MarkWolff.com, originally was a fan site to gather up to 100 photos of muscular men posing in underwear or in the nude. He used this site to sell his videos and as a means of advertising his numerous club appearances. Because of this, Mark gained the connections he needed from agents, photographers, and other physique models. Mark had created a network of producers and model scouts. This gave Mark leeway to travel to different countries to find the best muscular men in the world. The site grew exponentially over the past several years. Mark shot about 50% of the models himself; in his own words, as well as managed and payed other photographers shooting content for Mark. Mark did almost all of the print marketing, promotion, a lot of the online marketing, and did his fair share of web design. In 2004, Mark took an interest into another website, JockButt.com, while internet surfing. Wolff thought about focusing on muscular and athletic models in jock straps. He also said that he was a fan of male and female butts, so it was a good fit. Mark has a Bachelor's degree or possibly a higher degree in Marketing and worked for Prudential Securities (now defunct), a financial-services arm of the insurer Prudential Financial, for 6 years. During his time at Prudential Securities, Mark developed the skills required for business, such as business starting. These were skills that Wolff used every day when he ran Mark Wolff Productions before leaving. Mark's last appearance was in the film Prototype in 2007. On March 15, 2009, Mark left his website and is still ran by other people running the site. His distributor/studio Mark Wolff Productions, stopped making films back in 2011. It is found that Mark's real name is Owen Bigland. Owen works as a Vancouver Real Estate investor with Macdonald Realty Westmar and had begun working as a realtor as early as 1989. Before that, Owen began working as a stock investor in 1984. Owen started learning said professions in 1981 from his father, a seasoned realtor.http://www.owenbigland.com/ Owen has made a book about financial freedom.http://www.owenbigland.com/OwensBook.ubr?_=1503638949 It is possible that Owen is aware of his fame in Gachimuchi videos, but hasn't said anything about his internet fame (unlike Van). Role in Gachimuchi ] Mark Wolff is one of the main characters in the Gachimuchi universe. He is often portrayed as easily angered and always gets into fights with other people, especially Van. Wolff's primary fighting style involves Bio Gravity, a series of hammer arms that send opponents to the ground, and Bio Claw, a clawing attack on the victim's back or buttocks. His secret technique is Fairy Express, a move where he gets his opponent in a headlock and rushes toward a wall or locker, smashing their head against it. One of his battle cries were mistranslated as "ダブルゆきば"' '(Double Yukipo). This caused him to become paired up with the iDOLM@STER character Yukiho Hagiwara '''(萩原雪歩). One of his lines were mistranslated, while answering Van's "Give up?" question, as "いや、レイ!" (No, Rei!). This caused him to be caring to Rei, possibly also paired up with, too. Rei has been referred to as being a reference to Hino Rei from Sailor Moon, Rei from Hokuto no Ken, Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Rei Shinohara from iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. Wolff's iconic Double Yukipo has him place his legs on a prone opponent's side while holding onto their arm and leg. Variants include Single Yukipo, in which he uses one leg instead of two, a simpler maneuver but with an increased vulnerability to crotch attacks like Van's Dark Punch, and his ultimate skill, the Infernal Yukipo, where Wolff grabs both legs and crushes his opponent's testicles with his foot. Wolff is also experienced in oil wrestling, carrying a French opponent to the oil pit where he proceeds to assault him while covered in oil. One of Mark Wolff's most iconic moments is against Philippe Nicolas as the footage is sometimes shown in fan videos and music edits. Mark Wolff pulls at the French opponent on a bed and puts his entire left leg onto the opponent's crotch, making his body jerk up and yell in pain; all the while covered in oil. In Mark Wolff: Rockhard, Mark is portrayed in numerous fantasy scenes that feature a businessman exhausted from a long day that dresses in S&M attire at his house. In Lords of the Lockerroom, Mark is portrayed as a big mouthed and overconfident individual with his strength compared to the mostly silent and swift Van and later the loud and slow Billy. It is unknown if Mark, after getting defeated by Billy, had his anus penetrated like Nick Steel did before by Billy as the film ends right before Billy gets up close to Mark. * Mark notices Van coming into the locker room with his leather outfit on. Mark asks Van that he has the wrong door and that the leather club is two blocks down from the gym. When Van refuses to leave, Mark is angered by this act of defiance and challenges Van to wrestle with him; without his leather outfit. Mark in the fight against Van results in Mark winning by Van getting put in a sleeper hold. Mark, exhausted, decides to shower and take a break. * Billy suddenly comes back after lifting. Billy wonders what the commotion was and a tired Mark tells him that he defeated Van and that he wasn't a tough at all opponent. Billy tells Mark that he is an opponent that he's never fought before and Mark accepts fighting him, on one condition. If Billy wins, he'll fuck Mark in the ass. Mark accepts this bet. After a grueling, long, one-sided fight, Billy tells Mark to start masturbating in order to regain some energy. Mark accepts and masturbates. Mark comes back fully energized, but unfortunately gets overwhelmed by Billy's raw natural strength and is defeated when Billy puts him in a sleeper hold on the ground floor mat. In Wolff's World, Mark is portrayed as a Canadian American in Los Angeles, California who competes with 3 foreigners, 1 hailing from France and the other 2 hailing from Czechoslovakia, in a chance to win at the title in Los Angeles, California. It is unknown what the title is that Mark and foreigners are competing for in Los Angeles, California. Kazuya Scandal On Mark Wolff's website, pictures of the supposedly dead pornography actor, Danny Lee (who is still alive), were put up. Someone who was part of the International Wrestling Festival paid money for the stream to see if Danny really was alive. Unfortunately, nothing turned up. This lead some people to believe that the people working at MarkWolff.com put up these pictures because they knew about Gachimuchi. The people working at MarkWolff.com possibly knew about how everyone thought Danny passed away, so they thought they could probably make more money by putting up old photos of Danny. Nobody knows who was responsible for putting up Danny's photos at MarkWolff.com, accidental or not. The pictures were shortly taken off of the website. Quotes [[Mark Wolff: Rockhard|'''Mark Wolff: Rockhard]] *"Hello?" *"Yeah, I-Oh that uh, ah that video tomorrow?" *"Yeah, I'm I'm-that's gonna probably have to wait 'til tomorrow, um." *"That's a lot of work. I'm gonna have to uh uh look at that first thing tomorrow morning." *"I'm actually uh, just finishing up here tonight it's getting kind of late and uh, I'm just getting ready to get out of here tonight." *"I've had a long day, but I'll look at it first thing tomorrow morning frank and uh I'll give you a call then." *"Okay. Good, talk to you later. Bye." 'Lords of the Lockerroom' 'Mark Wolff vs. Van Darkholme' Introduction *"Hey buddy, I think you got the wrong door. The leather club's two blocks down." *"Ah fuck you, leatherman!" *"Maybe you and I should settle it right here on the ring if you think you're that tough." *"Yeah. You're gonna wrestle and wrestle?" *"Yeah, ha! Yeah right man. Let's go! Why don't you get out of that leather stuff? I'll strip down out of this and we'll settle it right here in the ring. What do you say?" *"Huh? Huh? Ooh. Alright." *"You got it. Get out of that uh, jabroni outfit." *"I'll show you who's boss in this gym." (チンポ♂朝勃ち(朝) - Chinpo asaochi - Morning Wood (an erection)) Round 1 *"Come on! Let's go!" *"Huh, yeah, you're pretty quick, huh?" *"Having troubles breathing?" (超スピード!? - Super Speed!?) *"Had enough?" *"Woo! Man you got up pretty quick!" *"Fuck you!" *"Yeah right!" (いや、レイ! - Iya, Rei! - No, Rei!) *"That's what I think about giving up!" *"Yeah!" (also used frequently in fan-made music videos as a sound or musical instrument) *"How does that feel? Huh?" *"That was fucking dirty, man!" *"MM FU-DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHA!" *"Ah fuck! Fucking back!" *"Oh fu-Ha, my ankle!" *"How does that feel, huh? How about you give up?" (ダブルゆきば - Double Yukipo) Round 2 * "No!" * "I give! I give!" * "Yeah! Yeah!" Round 3 *"Okay leatherboy. You got lucky on that round. That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy now, I'm gonna show you how it's done." *"Let's go, come on!" *"Woo!" *"Had enough yet?" *"Oh my arm!" *"Ah my leg!" *"I like those trunks! I kind of like 'em!" *"I'm gonna work out with these tomorrow I think." *"Get the fuck up, man!" *"I've had enough of you. Get up!" *"I had about enough of you. I'm gonna put you out now." *"I'm gonna choke you out! Give up!" *"Give it up! You're not gonna beat me!" *"Hey, leatherboy! You aren't that tough!" *"Yeah, now I'm all warmed up!" *"That was easy." Final Round *"We've each won a round now. Why don't we settle it now. Huh? Get back up and do one more round, we'll see who's the true champ, eh leatherboy? Come on." *"Woo-hoo!" *"Where're you going, huh?" *"How does that feel, huh?" *"That's it! I've had enough of you! You know what? I'm getting tired! I'm gonna put you to sleep now!" *"You're going to sleep! You're going to sleep, that's it!" *"You're going to sleep! Aha ha yeah, oh leatherboy!" *"I can't hear ya, huh? You okay, huh? Can't hear ya anymore, huh? You asleep?" *"Yeah, you have a nice sleep." *"I knew you weren't that tough, leatherboy." *"I knew it. You know nothing." *"I'm gonna shower." [[Billy Herrington|'Billy Herrington']]' vs. Mark Wolff' Introduction *"Yeah! I just finished wrestling some jabroni here and uh, knocked him out." *"Yeah! Some guy, some guy wanted to challenge me in a wrestling match and uh, put about 1-2-3!" *"Well hah! No, no this guy thought he was pretty tough and uh nobody could take me, so I uh, you know, put a couple rounds out of him." *"Yeah?" *"Well, I just had a match and a little tired, but eh I can always go another round, if that's what you're into. You want to uhmmm give it a try?" *"Well, maybe you and I should try and uh settle it then uh, the ring right here yeah, I got a little good vibe that-" (いい目してんねー、サボテンねー - li me shiten ne, saboten ne ー - "You have good eyes, Cactus.") *"Well, I gotta get my hair cut in about uh half an hour, but I can really have some time." *"Well, let's give it a go. You're a pretty big guy uh, you know. I'm a little bit uh, you know, I'm pretty quick so, we'll be able to, we'll be able to-" *"I don't know, whatever you want. What do you pick?" *"Yeah? Wait, are you gonna fuck me in the ass? That what you mean?" *"Well, whatever you want to do, if that's what you want to do. Do you think you can beat me in 1-2-3?" (ワープロもできる レスリングもできる ビキビキビキニ123 - puro mo de ki ru resuringu mo de ki ru bi kibi kibi ki ni 123 - "You can be a pro, you can be a wrestler, you can be a bikini, you can be a bikini 1-2-3.") *"Yeah, you can fuck me in the ass, we'll go!" *"Yeah, we'll put a little round." *"Sure, you wanna go Roman-Greco? Alright, let's go!" *"Alright, well you're gonna let me start on top, eh?" Round 1 *"Alright." *"Ah fuck you." *"You got lucky on that one." *"Feat of strength, you got it. Let's go! *"Let's see what you got come on man!" *"You got lucky on me, man!" *"Uhhhh, you're gonna break my ankle!" *"Nobody fucking takes my trunks off!" Final Round * "Whoo!" * "Yeah, huh?" [[Wolff's World|'Wolff's World']] Mark Wolff vs. Philippe Nicolas Introduction * "Frenchman. Model from Paris." * "He's in L.A.. Thinks he can wrestle. Wants a shot at the title." * "Some sort of Men's Workout model." * "Already got three covers for Men's Workout. I'm gonna show him who's boss." * "He's in California now." * "Pin him 1-2-3." * "Hey I understand eh you're pretty tough. Huh?" * "Ah, you don't speak English, but uh." * "You're in California now, you're not in Paris. Give you a shot at the title." * "I'm gonna pin you 1-2-3 no problem, I'll I'll be submitting probably in about I don't know two minutes maybe three minutes. You know, you got a pretty good little physique on you, but eh I think you're very strong, you know." * "This is California! Yeah! Huh?" * "Eh, you want a shot at the title, huh? Huh?" * "Ah expecting yourself up like that, eh? Yeah, you're gonna need it!" * "Yeah, you ready?" * "Yeah, mean come on that's it. You keep stretching. You keep stretching and you think you're all warmed up, then you let me know. Pin you 1-2-3." * "Huh? Yeah, huh, huh!" Round 1 * "Fuck! Tricky, eh?" * "You like that, huh?" * "Ah, you're pretty tough there, eh?" * "Oh yeah, you're in my house now! Huh?" * "Yeah why don't you just give up, huh? Yeah give up!" * "That's revenge for sneaking up on me like that, huh?" * "Break your ankles, huh?" * "Huh? Not so tough now, huh?" * "I give up!" Round 2 * "Vive la France? Vive la U.S.A.!" Carrying an unconscious Nicolas * "I can take you to the new oil pen. Show you what wrestling's all about. We'll do it over there." * "Get out of the way!" Final Round * "I'll show you who's fucking boss, man! Huh?" * "Fucking Frenchman! I'm gonna show you what it's all about." * "This is called oil wrestling man. American oil wrestling!" * "Come on, you got, you got one more round to go. You gotta wrestle me if you want it!" * "This will wake you up!" * "I'm gonna send you back to France, man!" * "You're not gonna be able to breathe after this!" * "Competition man! If I knew nothing!" * "Vive la France, huh? Vive America!" * "Woo!" * "I've had enough of you." * "Go back to France!" Mark Wolff vs. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar Introduction * "Alright. Two more Europeans who want a shot at the California title." * "Well, I just beat up a fellow European Frenchman! This time it's Czechoslovakian, let's go! Huh?" Trivia *Mark Wolff's creation of his various websites had led to the eventual filming and discovery of Ricardo Milos in a movie. *Brian Maxon had a rivalry with Wolff. He also despised Canadians such as Wolff. *Mark Wolff and Van Darkholme are the only main Gachimuchi characters out of the main four to have created websites. *Mark Wolff is a control freak and perfectionist. *Mark Wolff is into electronic music and loves house music and techno. External links * Interview at Jockbutt (Warning: contains NSFW content) * The One And Only Mark Wolff.com (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Interview with Muscle Man Mark (Warning: contains NSFW content) References Category:Characters